guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Malaise
There have been a couple of times in PvP when I've had both Malaise and Wither cast on me and my energy got stuck at 0, without ending the hexes. Has that happened to anyone else? --TheSpectator 17:32, 15 January 2006 (UTC) :It could because you have Energy re''generation countering the degeneration, meaning that Wither and Malaise never reduce your energy to 0 by their own accord...maybe that's the reason? Boz of the Any 07:25, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :Have you ever had that feeling that Guild Wars doesn't work with clean integers? I always have the feeling that mana is a float or double that increases by .33 every second per pip. I've noticed this when farming with my W/Mo. If I cast the enchantments at the right time and catch the mana regen at a certain time then I can end up with 17 mana after throwing on 2 maintained enchantments instead of 16. | Chuiu 20:01, 15 January 2006 (UTC) ::Although I haven't noticed that slight mana difference when I'm farming, I tend to agree that GW doesn't work with clean integers, like when Mantra of Inscriptions reduces the recharge time of a signet with 45 sec. recharge time by 39 percent. That may be the case with the Malaise/Wither thing. --TheSpectator 04:44, 16 January 2006 (UTC) Read the description for Malaise and Wither again. Sounds like you were being shut down... -Trip Not sure if a recent patch fixed it (since I haven't seen either malaise/wither used much), but a easy way to counter both malaise and wither is to weapon swap to nothing (works very similar to denying energy denying). Basically, it puts your energy at a negative number, which ends both malaise and wither instantly. Perhaps this detail could be added as notes? --8765 14:14, 23 April 2006 (CDT) :There is such a note already in Wither. — Stabber (✍ • 2006-04-23 19:16 UTC) :: I tested malaise in a scrimmage. Thespectator is right: it is possible to have 0 energy while being hexed. I read the description of the skill, and ... I am not a native english ... but this should not happen. If u want to test it: cast a buch of spells and decrease your energy to 10/50, then swap to noenergy weapon set so your energy will be 0/30 (in fact it will be -10/30 but negative energy is not displayed), now ask your scrimmage opponent to hex you with malaise (or wither). You will have 0 energy and malaise on you. The only way to remove malaise is to weaponswap to make your energy positive and weaponswap again back to negative. Can anyone confirm this? Vazze 23:42, 2 September 2006 (CDT) lol, that means it's probably like mind wrack, in that the check for 0 energy is only made when energy is reduced. Mind wrack won't trigger if it's cast on someone with 0 energy if they stay at 0, only if they have more than 0 and it's reduced to 0 afterwards. I guess this works the same way. There's no real way to abuse it though, you can't put someone on negative energy without your opponent cooperating with their weapon switching, and as you noted you can always switch up and down again to remove the effect. The odds of hitting someone when they're on 0 and using their max energy set are very, very low. - echokin According to the description, 'Malaise ends if target foe's Energy '''reaches' 0', so it has to reach 0, not already be 0 when the spell is cast. Tycn 03:39, 20 November 2006 (CST) :Does it end if the caster dies? Bloobird 10:57, 26 November 2006 (CST) :: Yes. Riotgear 05:07, 27 November 2006 (CST) Outdated? Perhaps it is time for an update of the skill description. Malaise.jpg Malaise.png :I beleive that the test weekend hasn't ended yet (started late, ends late perhaps?), just give it a day or two to be sure, and if the mass does know that it has ended and that is the skill for now on, then by all means update it (would prefer if you waited a bit though) Wyvern Afini 18:59, 22 January 2007 (CST) still -1? has this skill been changed to its noted -2 heal degen in the update or is it still -1 like in the first testing week? -- Xeon 20:29, 2 February 2007 (CST) :It was -2 before the patch. Neither patch said it was changed but both times it was. --Fyren 20:43, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Check the guildwiki notes on the first patch, i tested it myself with an alliance friend. -- Xeon 21:00, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::Did you even read what I said? --Fyren 21:05, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::Yes but i find some times what you write rather cryptic, anyway im referring to the it not being on the game updates article and just confirming that it is in fact still -1 and if so, it should be posted in the gwwiki notes section. -- Xeon 21:11, 2 February 2007 (CST) Just tested this: in-game text is wrong, the health degen on yourself is only -1. Does this warrant a bug box?--Lodurr 18:08, 13 February 2007 (CST) :I think so. "Notes" sections aren't for bugs. -- Nova -- ( ) 20:42, 28 February 2007 (CST) In the bug box it says to note that health degen is -1 on target, not -2. Should this not say on the caster? I was to beleive energy degen to on the target at the expense of health degen on the caster. :Someone mangled it. Reverted. --Fyren 06:20, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Now the description changed to -1 degen on caster, so that -1 degen was not a bug :)